Processor-based devices continue to proliferate and the medical field is no exception to this ongoing trend. For example, a medical procedure can involve use of one or more processor-based medical devices. These medical devices can include, but are not limited to, surgical tools, patient monitoring equipment, and patient support devices. The processor of each device can be used for device control, data collection and exchange, and other tasks.
The medical devices used in the procedure may be provided by a single manufacturer or multiple different manufacturers. In either case an end user of a medical device may have limited options if he or she wishes to interface the device or device(s) from one manufacturer with a device or devices of another manufacturer. Particularly, each manufacturer of medical devices may use a unique communications protocol for data collection and exchange. Usually, the details of these protocols are proprietary. To protect their competitive position and to ensure high-quality operation, manufactures are understandably reluctant to share proprietary information with competitors.